1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for retaining at least two tubes in an essentially mutually parallel relationship.
The utilization and fastening in place of tubes is common in numerous technical fields of application where the type of their fastenings or support is correlated with the present instance of application.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the conduction of tubes through a wall, a plate or the like, these tubes are fixed in place in a known manner by means of devices, such as clamps or flanges, which are connected with the wall on one or both sides exteriorly of the wall structure. The disadvantage attendant to this concept lies in that the overall size of the installation, of which the tubes form a component, is increased by the fastening arrangement. This is the case, for instance, with centrifuges in which the infeed and withdrawal tubes are introduced into the interior of the centrifuge through a cover, and wherein these tubes must meet precise positional requirements.
It is also known to individually press the tubes through precision bores provided in the wall structure so as to directly support the tubes. In this arrangement large spacings must be provided between the individual tubes when several tubes are to be arranged side by side, which can be extremely disadvantageous in many instances.